


After Hours

by MTKiseki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the office after hours? Chenlay/Xingdae<br/>-or-<br/>In which Yixing takes advantage of the emptiness in their office to discipline Jongdae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Kiseki: ...Don’t ask me why I wrote in this fandom, I blame my continuing indulgences for my ane, who is a kpop addict. I don’t normally write EXO or kpop/celebrity fanfics in general so...  
> Anyways~ enjoy! I want to know your thoughts, so comment please! Feedback is very helpful and I would appreciate it. Thanks~  
> This is also cross-posted on AsianFanfics (here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/944763/) under the account machixe.

The clock ticks steadily. One by one, farewells are given as the workers dwindle down until only two remain: the ever diligent department head, who refused to leave until all of his paperwork and preparations for conferences that week were finished and filed away properly, and the hardworking accountant, who was determined to fix the bureaucratic mess left behind by his predecessor.  
As the clock strikes 11, Yixing gently drops his pen on his desk. Pushing his chair back quietly, the department head stands up gracefully and lightly stretches his muscles. His shoes barely make a sound on the carpet as he walks towards the only other office on the floor with light shining through the blinds. He gives a brief glance at the placard [ Kim Jongdae, Head Accountant ] before he opens the door with a soft click and steps into the brightly lit room. He smirks as he sees the way Jongdae flinches and slides his eyes away from his documents to meet Yixing’s steady gaze. The other man had been hunched over, scanning through documents; one hand typing on his laptop, the other armed with a red pen, underlining and crossing out line after line of information, before Yixing had walked in.   
Now, as he anxiously shifts in his seat, all of Jongdae’s attention turns to focus on his superior. Eyes firmly locked on the accountant, Yixing slips a hand into his suit jacket. Smiling innocently, his fingers touch an oblong object in the inner pocket of his jacket. He thumbs the dial to the right.   
“Ngh!” Jongdae yelps. A hand flies to his backside, as he winces. He grits his teeth, inwardly cursing as he does best to stifle his moans. He could feel the dildo vibrating in him again for the nth time today, sloshing the remaining cum from an early morning wake-up call. It’s pressed deep within him, firmly poking his prostate, sending shivers down his spine. Straightening, a soft groan slipping out of his lips as he feels the dildo shift and press even further into him. He freezes as a hot breath brushes against his ear.  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” the voice whispers. “Do you like being so full, you slut? To walk around with your ass filled with my cum and a huge dildo holding it all in.” Jongdae shivers, letting that sinful voice wrap around him, the words making his blood run cold.  
“Yixing…” Jongdae breathes out, wincing as sharp teeth bite his ear and the vibrations from the dildo increase in intensity. He bites down on his own lip to remain silent.  
“What did you just call me?” Yixing growls, thumb firmly resuming its push on the dial, watching with narrowed eyes as Jongdae arches his back, his head pressing back onto Yixing’s abdomen as he trembles. Jongdae finds himself biting through his skin, a copper taste hitting his tongue. Yixing finally relents on the intensity after 5 seconds, observing sadistically as Jongdae collapses against his chair, panting heavily. “Well?”  
“Sorry,” Jongdae starts, pausing as he sees Yixing pull out the remote from his jacket, his thumb on it just waiting to torture him once more. “Sorry...daddy,” he whispers the latter, eyes closing in resignation. This is humiliating, this game Yixing loves to play, but he can’t help but enjoy it, submitting to his master this way. The cock ring resting tightly at the base of his cock only serves to remind him of that fact.  
Yixing merely hums, pressing his lips to the corner of Jongdae’s jaw. Spinning his lover’s chair around, he leisurely traces a trail with his tongue down the side of his neck to his Adam’s apple. Pausing to suck, he chuckles lowly as he hear Jongdae’s breath hitch. “Eager aren’t we?”  
He grabs Jongdae’s hips and lifts him up so that Jongdae can wrap his legs around Yixing’s waist and his arms around Yixing’s neck. Slamming him in the nearest wall, Yixing takes a moment to stare into his pet’s twinkling eyes. He wants to taste that devilish smile. So he does, attacking Jongdae’s cat-smile-lips with fervor and nipping at his bottom lip.   
Jongdae’s hands go to the first button of Yixing’s black dress shirt, desperate to start pleasing his master and getting the still-vibrating toy out of him. Once his lover’s chest is bare, hands fly to grasp on Yixing’s biceps and lips separate from Yixing’s soft ones; only to reattach themselves to his collarbone, sucking a dark hickey there.   
“Such a naughty little kitten I have,” Yixing groans, even as he himself pulls the edges of Jongdae’s white dress shirt out of his pants to play with the soft skin of Jongdae’s back. Teasingly dipping his fingers underneath the waistband of his pet’s boxers, Yixing gives the handle of the dildo peeking out of Jongdae’s ass a tiny nudge, making his pet whine softly. When Yixing refuses to continue any ministrations past that, Jongdae knows something is wrong.  
“Apologies mean nothing to me,” the dominating male smirks against his ear. “ You should know that by now, pet. On your knees.”   
Obediently, Jongdae acquiesces, his black trousers making contact with the carpet. His eyes are focused on the ground beneath Yixing’s feet, attempting to avoid the punishment awaiting him. He hears Yixing unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper. “Pet...” he warns harshly as Jongdae does nothing.  
Jongdae looks up, still nibbling his lip, and locks eyes with Yixing's hooded ones before lowering his gaze once again, this time staring straight ahead to see a rather obvious tent in the dark blue boxers in front of him. He brings both hands up and slides his master's boxers off, teasingly releasing the the thick cock from it fabric confines. Jongdae slowly wraps his fingers around Yixing, feeling the familiar ridges and veins that pulse steadily beneath his hand. He begins to pump it slowly, fingers tracing each bump as the member hardens in his grip. His thumb dips into the slit, pulling away to reveal a sticky strand of off-white precum between the appendage and the tip of Yixing's dick.Looking up, he slyly licks it off his finger causing Yixing’s eyes darken. What a playful minx.  
Yixing grabs a handful of Jongdae’s hair as he shoves his cock into the younger man's mouth. “Make your tongue useful, kitten.”   
Lips pressed against the foreskin, Jongdae relaxes his jaw and opens his mouth wider to accommodate Yixing’s length, his tongue teasing the slit as he begins to suckle lightly. The grip on his hair tightens in warning. He was taking too much time. Following his cheeks, he begins to bring more of the cock into his mouth, while simultaneously massaging what he can’t fit in. His tongue wraps around it, brushing along the veins and lightly fluttering against the most prominent one on the underside of Yixing’s dick. He jolts, nearly choking on the cock as he feels the vibrations increase exponentially inside him. Ears reddening, Jondae tries to pull away, only to find that he can’t. Yixing’s grasp on his hair is too strong to break free of, and the bottom moans in slight pain from the stretch in his throat. Jongdae is nose deep in pubic hair, breathing in the dominating smell that he had grown so used to. The cock is slick in his mouth, from saliva and precum, as it slides to the back of his throat. Thank god he barely has a gag reflex, or he else he would have accidentally used teeth. The last time he did that...he shivers in fear and delight at the memory of chains, fuzzy handcuffs, and candles.  
Jongdae moves his hands to cradle Yixing’s heavy balls, massaging them lightly as he sucks the thick cock in his mouth. He still has no reaction from his daddy, and feeling a little disappointed and mischievous, he presses a finger to the skin behind the balls - the perineum - as he swallows rapidly. The corners of Jongdae's lips lift as the soft groan above him encourages him to continue his ministrations. Jongdae begins to hum, allowing the resulting vibrations to mimic what he is feeling currently in his ass. His knees are trembling from the strain of holding himself up and trying not to collapse even with the dildo inside of him for so long.  
Suddenly, Yixing’s grip relaxes, allowing Jongdae to slide back from his cock a couple of inches before his hands rearrange to grip the kneeling man’s head tightly, fucking his face. With no control, the most Jongdae can do is keep his throat and jaw relaxed and take deep breaths in between thrusts. Heavy breathing resonates loudly from both men against the walls of the office. Jongdae’s jaw is sore, straining to keep open as Yixing remains relentless in his movements.   
The sudden wetness decorating his cheeks, flying into his mouth, and sticking to his eyelashes surprises him. As the white liquid begins its trail down his face, he closes his eyes and licks up what has landed on his lips. He can feel it dripping down his neck, sliding down and seeping into his white collared shirt. It mats his disheveled hair, and as Yixing’s grip on his head loosens, he is left kneeling, dazed at the sudden lack of support. He sways back before sitting on his haunches, only to find Yixing guiding his flaccid dick to his mouth, cum still dripping off the tip. “Lick it all up, pet. Don’t waste.”   
Pink lips part, sinewy tongue swiping out to lick away the mess. By the time he is done, Jongdae’s thighs, ass, knees, and jaw are sore. But really, with Yixing as his master, when are they not?  
Opening his eyes again, he finds himself being yanked up and twirled around, pushed face first into his desk; his papers, pens, and calculator flying off, the laptop thankfully pushed to the side, in the farthest corner away from their activities. Hands grip his wrists together and silk binds them in place, the smooth sensual feeling setting his nerves on fire. Yixing knots it off, the loose ends tapering down to the edge of his fingertips. Dexterous fingers unbuckle, unbutton, and unzip his slacks, pushing his black boxers and pants down in one solid motion.   
Fingers teasingly trail up his spine, light feathery touches that cause goosebumps to appear. His collar is flipped up, and hands maneuver to the tie around his throat. He feels it loosen before Yixing fully removes it from his neck. Bringing it up to rest above his eyes, Yixing gives the crimson silk a quick tug downwards to tighten it around Jongdae’s head. He can’t see anything but darkness.  
And then, he is alone. He can no longer feel the comforting warmth of his lover pressing against his back. The room is too hot, the air heating up with the air conditioner no longer functioning. “Yi-,” Jongdae begins, before cutting himself off. Swallowing, he asks, “Daddy? Where are you?”   
Silence. No response, except for the slight tapping of shoes against the floor.  
He can imagine the other male leaning casually against the wall, belt unbuckled, zipper still down, dark blue boxers once again covering his erection. A black leather shoe would be resting on the ground while the other would be bent at the knee, resting against the wall and making the tapping noises that seem to echo in his ears. He can feel the hungry gaze staring at his bound body hungrily and tracing the curve of his ass. He can imagine it perfectly, and it nearly makes him moan in anticipation.  
“Daddy?” he whimpers, feeling the vibrations intensifying in him. “Daddy?”  
“Beg, pet.”  
The way Yixing says it makes him tremble. The way that sinful voice seemed to drip with sexual charisma made him remember what first drew him to Yixing. But Jongdae is still hesitant. They had never done this in such a risky place; where they could be discovered by returning workers, security guards, janitors, or other tenants of the office building. Yet he can’t help but be drawn in by the atmosphere, his eyes fluttering underneath the blindfold as the vibrations decrease significantly before spiking suddenly again and drawing a pitiful whimper from his lips.  
“Daddy, please, I need you.” Once again, no response except for an increase in intensity.  
“Daddy! Kitten wants daddy. Kitten needs daddy inside him,” Jongdae relents, feeling oh so humiliated. The vibrations were driving him insane, every word leaving his mouth causing it to speed up.   
The vibrations stop. Jongdae strains his ears, trying to catch any sound of Yixing’s approach, yet all he can hear is his own labored panting. He can feel his daddy’s cum dripping out of his ass and sliding down his thighs. The dildo had widened his ass enough to allow the seed to slip out.  
It’s only the warm hand on the small of his back, idly rotating its palm against his skin, fingers skittering up and down his spine, that notifies him of Yixing’s proximity.  
“Daddy?” he whimpers earnestly as the hand disappears. A slick appendage replaces it on his body, tracing the contours of his back and leaving fiery trails of inflamed nerves in its wake. It dips into the ridges of his spine, swirls at every incline and depression on his back, and leaves him a shivering mess. Pearly white teeth then follows, scraping roughy against his skin, sending waves of pleasure through him. That sinful mouth continues its path upwards towards his neck, randomly suckling and biting, leaving dark bruises in trail.  
“Da- ah! -a d-d-dy~” he moans, as he simultaneously feels the dildo penetrate him even deeper.  
“You slut, you enjoy this don’t you? You like being a cockwhore for your daddy’s dick,” Yixing’s lips move against the sensitive skin of Jongdae’s shoulder blades.“You like begging for more like a slutty cunt, for your greedy little asshole to be filled by me.”   
“Y-yes,” the man underneath groans. “Please, Oh, daddy, please!”  
Yixing pulls the dildo out slowly, allowing its ridges to catch on Jongdae’s walls and drag delicious screams from his kitten. When only the tip remained, he thrust it back in, enjoying the way his kitten’s back arched into a beautiful curve, the loud scream resonating against the office walls.  
“Shush. Naughty pet, you don’t want others to find out how much you like it up the ass, do you? Although… you’d probably enjoy it like the cockslut you are… Moaning, whimpering, screaming. Come on, kitten, show others how you belong to me; how you’re always beneath me and will always be beneath me, servicing me like a proper pet to their master.”  
Jongdae whimpers, those dirty promises sending blood straight to his groin. The dildo thrusts into him faster and faster, hitting his prostate with amazing accuracy. “Harder daddy, harder…” he manages to choke out, hips banging into the desk. “That would leave marks later,” Jongdae muses absently, before the thought flees his mind as Yixing bites down into his neck, drawing blood. He opens his mouth to scream, screw exposure, but the rather large dildo suddenly choking his mouth indicates otherwise. When did Yixing - ?  
“Mmm...even if I enjoy your screams, kitten, I do not,” Yixing grips Jongdae’s hips tightly, “want to be interrupted now. Let’s save those beautiful sounds for later, shall we?” His tongue flicks out, lapping at the skin of Jongdae’s puckered entrance, poking slightly into the opening before withdrawing. He swirls his sinful tongue to catch some of the leaking essence, tasting a mixture of himself and Jongdae. Yixing smirks.  
“Will you behave now, kitten?” he asks thoughtfully, almost politely in fact, in a way that suggests he could be talking about the weather. Pulling the dildo out and watching the strand of saliva and cum stretch, Yixing takes pleasure in Jongdae’s shivers, before snapping the toy back in quickly.  
“Yes, daddy,” the submissive man pants loudly, trying to catch his breath.  
“Good.” Yixing dives back into his ministrations, tongue thrusting into Jongdae as his hands knead his kitten’s firm bottom. He sucks in as much as his remaining cum as he can, not swallowing a single drop before straightening up, grabbing the back of Jongdae’s blindfold. He wrenches it towards him, watching as Jongdae’s back arches beautiful. Using his other hand, he twists the pretty boy’s face towards his, attacking those sweet pink lips with ferocity. He transfers his seed to the other, making him swallow the mix, before swiping his own tongue around the warm cavern and seizing Jongdae’s fleshy organ in an intricate dance. His teeth absently nibble and nip at those pretty pink lips of his kitten’s while he loosens his grip on the blindfold to card through disheveled hair. He only departs from that sweet mouth once he feels Jongdae fidget, watching as his kitten gasps for air; body falling back towards the table as Yixing lets go.  
“Mmm...Yixing” Jongdae murmurs. His mind is hazy with pleasure, his cock raging with the need for release. He can barely think. The sharp slap to his ass startles him, but the way it send the dildo deeper into him - he really needs to keep track of where that thing is - makes him moan out in a daze of pain and pleasure.  
“What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me. You. Fucking. Slut?” Each word is punctuated by another harsh slap.  
“Aa- aah - ngh - mmph - kitten - nnGH - is - ahmmm- ngh - hmph - sorry!” Jongade moans. He won’t be able to sit tomorrow at this rate.  
“Hmm...I don’t think so. This is not the first time you’ve been disrespectful to me. I own your ass and whole goddamn body,” Yixing growls, continuing his punishment for his kitten. “I expect the utmost obedience, pet.”  
“Ngh! Please daddy, kitten is sorry! Kitten needs daddy in him, kitten wants daddy to fuck him hard! Punish your slut! Feed me your cock, pump me full of your seed. Mark me, make me unable to forget daddy is kitten’s master!”  
Yixing says nothing, removing the dildo, only to stuff the plastic phallus into his kitten’s mouth as a makeshift gag.  
The only warning Jongdae has are fingers digging into his hips before he screams around the dildo, suddenly feeling so full and stretched. He can feel Yixing mold against his body, mouth right by his ear and panting softly. The huge cock in his ass withdraws slightly before thrusting forward again.  
Yixing sets a fast and furious pace, ravaging Jongdae and sending him keening in pleasure and pain, all the while sadistically keeping him on the edge of release. “Tell me what you want,” he growls, yanking the dildo out of his kitten’s stretched mouth, a single finger tracing the outlines of bruised red lips before departing.  
“Please,” Jongdae sobs. “More, harder, faster, fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk. Fuck me, force me to take leave and punish me for being disobedient. Make me yours, daddy, please!”  
Yixing slows down. He loves watching Jongdae fall apart, crumbling and begging for even the barest of his attention. “Such crude words kitten, no eloquence at all.” He pauses, letting Jongdae catch his breath as Jongdae’s upper body slumps forward even as he pushes his ass back towards Yixing. “How about you tell me word for word what you want me to do to you? Let daddy take care of you, kitten. Just tell daddy what you need, and daddy will deliver.”  
Jongdae whimpers as Yixing completely stills. "Take it off. Take it off, daddy, please!"  
Yixing trails his fingers up Jongdae's spine once more. " You might want to be more clear, kitten."  
"PLEASE," he screams, no longer caring who might find them. "Take off the cock ring, take that stupid thing off me!" A firm hand grasps his member, sliding down slowly until it reaches the metal ring fastened at the base. Jongdae trembles as fingers dig between the ring and his groin, leisurely pulling off the metal until a 'pop' signified it's removal.  
"Better, kitten? Has daddy made it all better? Does daddy need to kiss the boo-boo? Do you want daddy to kiss the boo-boo?"  
Jongdae furiously shakes his head. "Just finish. Please, daddy, stop dragging it out."  
Yixing smirks. "Now what are you talking about now, kitten? I thought I made it pretty clear before. You need to be detailed when you tell me what you want. Otherwise, daddy can’t deliver." He begins kissing his kitten's bare shoulder, keeping his hips still even as he soothes all of the love bites he had made earlier.  
"Please move, daddy. I need to feel you," Jongdae breathes out, desperate. Yet still, Yixing does nothing. "Daddy..."  
"Hmm? Did you want something, kitten? Move?" Yixing shifts his hips until only his tip remains in the tight heat. "Do you really want me to move out of you?"  
"NO!" Jongdae shrieks, tears of frustration appearing in the corners of his eyes. Yixing stops moving.  
"Then what do you want, kitten?" Yixing teases, tilting his head in mock confusion.  
"Fuck. Me." Jongdae grits out.  
"Oh? And how do you want me to fuck you? Hard and fast? Senseless? Rough and pleasurable? I need more, kitten. Tell me what you want," Yixing begins moving his hips at a torturous page again, driving his cock into Jongdae, purposely missing the bundle of nerves inside him. He keeps it agonizingly slow, letting his lover feel every inch of him.  
"Hard, daddy. Fuck me hard enough I can't walk tomorrow. Fuck me hard enough where every time I sit down, I can feel the pain and pleasure shoot up my spine because I know you own me and use me at your discretion. Fuck me until I can't move or think. Fuck me until I am screaming your name and forget my own. I don't want to be able to look at my desk the same way ever again. Fuck me daddy, fuck me hard, fuck me rough, fuck me senseless."  
“There you go, my beloved kitten,” Yixing murmurs, slamming back into Jongdae. “Now was that so hard?” He withdraws just as quickly, hips pistoning into and out of Jongdae’s tight hole until only the slap of skin against skin and soft squelchs remain. They’re accompanied by harsh heavy breathing and loud mewls.  
Even as Jongdae tries to press against his master, chasing down his pleasure, he is held against the table. Yixing takes control over his body, contorting it to his liking. His neck is twisted around, a strong playful tongue subjugating his into submission. The blindfold has begun to slip off, but it doesn’t really matter, seeing as all Jongdae can discern are flickering spots of white against moving shadows.  
“D-d-daddy! More! please,” Jongdae begs. “Ha- ah- arder! Fas - ngh- ter…” His voice is cut off as his mouth opens in a silent scream. His back arches, neck stretching until he can see dark eyes and messy hair looking down on him for a brief second before collapsing silently, completely spent. His whole body throbs with pleasure as his release leaves him. His wrists ache as he struggles to pull them apart in his ecstasy. His limbs become boneless, strength gone as he lays half-bent on the desk while Yixing continues to pound into him.   
“I might need to get a new desk. These stains aren’t going to come out,” Jongdae thinks dazedly. “And yet, maybe I don’t quite want get a new desk.” After all, they would serve as great reminders whenever Jongdae was alone in his office.   
He’s snapped out of his muse as the voice of his master reaches in his ears.  
“You don’t expect me to stop, do you kitten? You said so yourself that you didn’t want to be able to walk, didn’t you?” Yixing whispers darkly into his ear, gyrating his hips. Jongdae moans tiredly as he absently grinds back, subconsciously seeking more. “You wanted me to claim you, to mark you as mine.”  
“Yes,” Jongdae hisses, voice hoarse. His throat is dry and parched. His forehead and neck glistens with sweat.   
“By the time I’m done, you won’t be able to remember your name. The only word on your lips will be mine,” the black-haired man promises as he lifts Jongdae off the mahogany desk.   
Dick still tightly encased in Jongdae’s heat, Yixing lowers his pet to the carpet. Once Jongdae’s back hits the floor, he begins thrusting vigorously into Jongdae’s battered prostate again, causing him to feebly press his back into the floor. And all Jongdae is able to do is moan, no longer caring that they were in a public environment. A stream of litanies reaches his ears, a voice begging for more, pleading to be fucked, to be used, to be dirtied.   
When Yixing growls, “Does the kitten want more?” Jongdae can hear the voice practically screech yes, screaming to be full, to be satisfied, to be claimed. It is only when Yixing tears off the bonds on his wrists and intertwines their fingers together that he assimilates the knowledge that it was his voice that he was hearing.  
He hisses in pain as his mind registers the burning in his back as his skin rubs against the carpet. But the hiss melts into a moan as Yixing smashes his mouth into Jongdae’s, tugging on his lower lip harshly. Hands now free, he wrap his arms around Yixing’s back, nails digging into the skin, leaving long red scratches as Yixing fucked him into the ground.  
“Who do you belong to?” Yixing orders, driving into his kitten with even more force, his arms positioned on either side of the smaller brunette’s head.  
“You,” Jongdae gasps, biting his lip as he feels himself on the edge once more. Heat coils beneath his navel, pulsating with warmth as he meet Yixing’s thrusts with his own.  
“Who?” Yixing growls again. The pain radiating from his back - his kitten has claws after all - spurs him on. Yixing grabs Jongdae’s length, his fist preventing him from cumming.  
“You, master!” Jongdae whimpers pleadingly. He’s losing his mind.   
“I want you to fall apart right in front of my eyes, kitten. Your place is forever beneath me, admit it,” Yixing commands, his hand sliding up and down without losing its tight grip even once.  
Jongdae mewls in pleasure and frustration. His mind is fracturing. He needs release, goddamn it! He can feel the smooth movements of his master’s hand on his cock, torturing him. He can feel the blood welling underneath his nails, can feel the warm liquid drip down his fingers as he throws his head back in pleasure. He can hear himself scream and moan and beg in litanies ranging from “master” to “please” to “fuck” to “more” to “daddy” that slip between his mewls. And when the hand around him finally loosens, all Jongdae can see is white.  
When Yixing feels Jongdae clamp down on him again, he finally gives in. His will has frayed, and hot passage clenching around him has him gritting his teeth in desperation.  
It is Jongdae’s cry of “Yixing!” that tosses him overboard. That single cry shatters the illusion of master and pet. It shocks Yixing back to reality, and all he can see when looking down is his beloved Jongdae, back arched and eyes blown wide and glassy. As he releases into him, he can’t help but smile fondly at his love. Wiping his dirty hand against the carpet, Yixing cleans his hand of the cum before cupping the back of Jongdae’s neck to bring him up for a soft kiss.  
Slipping out of Jongdae, he winces as he sees the blood staining Jongdae’s nails and the mess they had made of the office. Yixing rises, going to retrieve the box of tissues that had fallen off the shelf. Gently cleaning Jongdae, he dresses him once more and makes him look as presentable as he can in cum-stained clothes. He positions his arms beneath Jongdae’s knees and back, carrying the male bridal style before settling the limp body on the couch. Taking a moment to take in his resting lover, Yixing smiles before getting up to clean himself and the office. By the time he has finished rearranging all of Jongdae’s papers and pens on his desk, the other man had begun stirring on the couch.  
Yixing kneels down beside Jongdae, watching as brown eyes flutter open, still glazed and unseeing. “Darling, we have to head home now,” he whispers, hand caressing a pale cheek slowly as he brushes aside stray strands of light brown hair.  
“Hmm…?” Jongdae mumbles.  
“Jongdae,” Yixing whispers lovingly, only to get no spark of recognition. Huh, so maybe he did fuck Jongdae senseless like he had promised. “Darling.” No response beyond a sleepy murmur.  
“Love?” Yixing tries again, watching as Jongdae shifts to nuzzle Yixing's chest before closing his eyes, falling back asleep. “Too exhausted, I guess,” Yixing chuckles as he lifts Jongdae up, carrying him over the threshold and bracing himself against the wall, his knee holding half of Jongdae’s body weight up as he locks the office door. The lock clicks into place. Carefully, making sure he doesn’t disturb his love’s slumber, he begins to make his way out of the building and to his car. He’ll come back for his work later. Jongdae’s more important. Looking down at his lover, he smiles.  
“You are my everything, little kitten. I don’t know what I would do if you left me, love,” Yixing whispers at Jongdae’s sleeping form he steps out into the cool night.


End file.
